


Late Night in the Lab

by Jabberwockychamber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwockychamber/pseuds/Jabberwockychamber
Summary: uhhhhhuhuhuh my guilty ot4I regret nothing
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 2





	Late Night in the Lab

He knew what to do, what he wanted; they both did. As he entered her lab room and shut the door, the lock clicking audibly, he eyed her like a hawk about to dive in for its prey. She knew that look well and was more then happy to reciprocate; when Mike wanted it, he wanted it, and he was always straight to the point. Just the way she liked it.

Their lips met sloppily as he shoved her against the desk, not giving a shit when her microscope and papers jostled noisily. She hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him close, shoving her tongue down his throat. It elicited a growl from deep within him that sent a shiver down her spine. She moaned against him in return, loud and needy. His hand moved to grab her by her ponytail, grabbing a fistful of auburn locks, and in one quick shove he had her on her knees in front of him. Mike stepped back in order to remove his belt buckle, shoving the layers of fabric and belts down to his knees, his thick cock springing freely and almost clipping her in the nose. She giggled and leaned in, ready to consume what was hers as he sniffed at the air, proud of his musk. He looked down to see the very eager scientist ghosting open mouthed kisses against his length, before taking one long lick up to the tip, and then engulfing him into her mouth, the whole time her eyes never leaving his own.

She had a damn good mouth in more ways then one; she wouldn’t shut up most of the time, a quality the very silent Mike found so appealing…but tonight he wanted to ruin that. He grabbed her by the ponytail and shoved his fat cock down her throat. It startled Hange, eyes wide and cheeks flushing in astonishment, but the groan she produced as her throat accepted his length was the most lustful sound he’d ever heard. She began pumping him in and out of her mouth; years of being with Erwin and that loud, wide mouth of hers gave her the ability to take most of him down, and the sight of his length almost completely disappearing past her lips drove Mike crazy. She sucked like a madwoman, gasping, groaning, choking on his length as pools of saliva spilled down his legs and her throat. Her bright hazel eyes burned into his own light blue, her thick lashes under those glasses almost putting him into a trance.

Mike grabbed both sides of her face and began to facefuck her. The obscene sounds coming from her at this point already driving him to the edge...he was going to cum soon. The sight was all too much, her on her knees, spit and cum drenching her shirt and face, the lewd slapping sounds as his balls smacked against her chin. He was there, he was so there-w-what the FUCK.

Mike gasped and let go as he looked up to see Erwin and Levi standing at the open door. The other door on the other side of the room...there were two doors to her lab. Shit, how could he be so careless. It took a moment for Hange to realize what was going on, her line of sight following Mike’s. “oh-*cough* oh….hey you two, ahah.” She smirked as she wiped the saliva away from her jaw, patting Mike’s thick thigh in appreciation. She stared at the intruders as if they’d just entered her lair or something. Her look was almost frightening...calculating. Thankfully all three men knew that look well, and it didn’t take long before the second door was locked and Erwin and Levi were advancing on the two.

Mike sniffed instinctively as Erwin moved in to inspect the scene. Levi stood a bit back, eyeing Hange, who was just as interested in him. She’d always appreciated Levi the most out of her comrades; there was just something about him. He was her type. 

“Well now…you two should be glad that we were the ones to walk in and not Historia, or Eren….you really should be more careful.” Erwin chastised as he removed his large, brown trench coat, tossing it over the lab chair. He was in his civilian clothes, a white button up shirt and trousers, his usual bolo tie adorning his neck. He moved in close to Mike, his groin moving purposefully close to Hange’s head, his large bulge impossible to miss. He could almost hear her giggling as she clawed at his pants, undoing his belt and holdings. It wasn’t long before his cock was relieved of its confines, joining Mikes in front of her, the larger man still standing at attention despite being interrupted. 

“Mmmn, my lovely boys.” Hange hummed, both hands reaching up to stroke them at the same time. Erwin leaned forward and pecked at Mike’s neck, an arm wrapping around Mike’s waist, bringing him closer so their dicks could touch. It gave Hange better access to both dicks at the same time, and she eagerly cupped their lengths together and sucked both heads into her mouth. 

It was Erwin’s turn to run his fingers through her greasy hair; she hadn’t bathed in a while. It wasn’t a surprise to him but it was a mild annoyance, all of his officers were expected to keep clean and orderly. “When is the last time you bathed, squad leader?” His commanding voice broke through the lewd slurping sounds that escaped her mouth.

Hange’s eyes widened; what a strange question to be asking at this time. “Uh-ahh...I cant really remember. Maybe five nights ago?” everyone ignored the loud “tch” from Levi behind them. Erwin glared down at her, a glare you never want to be on the receiving end of….or maybe in this case, she did. She could be such a shitty little tease sometimes. It was the smack across her cheek that surprised her; not too rough of course, just playful. “Did you forget who you are speaking to?”

“No, commander.” She corrected, giving him the most lewd, coy little face she ever could produce. Glaring, Erwin growled as he quickly grabbed a fist full of her hair and shoved his cock as far into her mouth as it would go.

“I have told you time and time again, Misses Zoe, to bathe more regularly, and this is what I come to find this evening, you deliberately disobeying my orders!” She squealed as he moved into her, her skilled mouth taking all of him down, her nostrils flaring for breath as he shoved her face against his groin. Her hands flew to his thighs and she held on for dear life as it was his turn to fuck her throat. She coughed and gagged around him, sputtering bits of saliva and precum from their connection which leaked to the floor. 

To anyone else It would have seemed too much, too aggressive and unrelenting, but all four mutually loved it this way, loved it rough. Maybe being in the Scouts, constantly surrounded by death and pain and suffering altered their ability to want slow, passionate, consensual lovemaking. But even though it was always a bit rough, she trusted her Commander, Captain and equal in ways untold and she knew they would never want to actually hurt her. Erwin backed off after giving her face a good fuck, drool and cum leaking from their connection as she gasped for breath, gargling... She was a mess; in the process Mike had practically ripped her blouse open, exposing her modest breasts which bounced as he removed them from their confines. Her tiny nipples peaking in the cool night air. Her blouse was stained with drool and cum and some of it was leaking to the floor. She didn’t care, she loved the obscenity of it all, the forcefulness of her lovers.

As Hange returned to please Mike, Erwin looked over his shoulder at Levi who stood leaning against the wall. He seemed content enough just to watch, but he knew Erwin wanted more then just that. Erwin nodded for Levi to come over and join them, then worked to get Mike’s shirt off while Hange got his boots off. Both men now naked, she was about to remove her pants before she felt Levi pulling at her boots; he had squatted down beside her, eager to help her out. She giggled and leaned in for a kiss but he quickly moved back and shoved her face away. 

“You know the rules, shitty glasses. No kisses unless you’re clean.”

“Oh come on, seriously?” Hange huffed, making his nose twitch. “Yes, seriously. You get to suck my dick tonight and thats it.” He shoved her roughly to the ground, now able to pull her boots, pants and panties off. He threw the panties to the side as if they were a health hazard, making an audibly disgusted noise. The sight made Erwin laugh. “Now, Levi...I’m sure if Hange was so disgusting that Mike wouldn’t be here...he has the most sensitive nose of us all.” Mike sniffed in reciprocation to Erwin’s words, making the two of them laugh; Levi remained quiet. He removed his own pants, keeping his coat, shirt and cravat on. As he did she idly stroked the other men off, and took turns taking them into her mouth, gazing up into their eyes.

She smirked as Levi finally caught up to join them, standing next to Erwin. His cock was modest, dare she say small compared to the two blondes, but she loved his the most because of who it belonged to. She was eager to take it into her mouth, lapping away at Levi’s dick, giving open mouth kisses all over the length, blowing the tip of him softly. Levi just grunted, glaring down at her...but something in the way he looked at her, she knew he felt the same mutual admiration. She soon had him down her throat, something else she loved about it, how easy it was to take him all the way down. It brought him to his knees quicker and easier then the other two men, and the thought turned her on more then anything.

Levi braced himself against the lab table as she redoubled her efforts just for him. Her ponytail bobbed as she sucked him off, bracing herself against his legs, her fingers digging into the skin of his thighs. “H-Hange!” He cried out, gasping softly. His moans were sparing but so deep and soft and they drove her crazy. “Mmmn….aaaaahm, Levi-” She pulled away, lapping up a trail of saliva from their connection, “-and you say I’m the dirty one?” She rammed him back down her throat, giggling around him, the vibration around his length driving him crazy. He was blushing hard, not looking up at either of the two men, that was until Erwin’s hand forced his chin up so that his lips could brush against Levi’s own. 

Levi was disappointed when Hange moved away, but was too distracted by Erwin’s lips to care for too long. Erwin’s hands held Levi’s face still so he couldn’t move, the Commander taking what was rightfully his. He sucked and shoved his tongue into Levi’s mouth, the smaller subordinate eager to reciprocate. Levi’s arm reached up and pulled a fistful of Erwins hair, mashing their mouths against each other. The two men gasping and moaning, a nice little sight for both Hange and Mike. But their own needs became too much and Mike picked her up into his arms. A bit startled, Hange let him sit her down onto the desk and then shoved her against the face. He threw a leg over his shoulder and leaned over to mash his lips against her own.

“s’ok?” Mike breathed, ever a man of few words. Hange smirked and nodded. “Yeah big boy, I’m safe.” She snickered and nipped at his nose and lips playfully. He growled and nipped back, sucking at her lower lip as he positioned himself to enter her. Her sopping wet walls made it easy to penetrate, and without a word he shoved all of his huge length inside in one go.

Hange squealed in delight at the sudden intrusion; oh how her stomach would feel that in the morning. But she didn’t fucking care, all she cared about was him, right now, all of them, surrounding her and groping her and giving her all of their cum. Mike began to pound against her, the lewd slapping echoing through the room, the desk creaking underneath them. Mike loved fucking her this way, the sounds she made, the look on her face, how she drooled, how flushed her cheeks got. The two could get it on like sex addled rabbits. She clawed at his haunches and slapped at him, her nails sure to leave marks; in return he grabbed her ponytail, shoving it back to reveal her neck so that he could suck on it and leave hickeys.

Erwin and Levi admired the two lovers for a moment, before a delightfully sinful idea came to Erwin’s mind. He grabbed Levi and removed his jacket, the two men working in unison to remove the jacket and dress shirt. Erwin was sure to place both items of clothing thoughtfully away, nicely folded, knowing how Levi could get. But his Captain didn’t seem to care this time around, ripping his own cravat off before diving in for Erwin’s lips again. Erwin took the hint and picked up a now completely nude Levi, carrying him over to the desk. The smaller man fell against the desk face right next to Hange, who immediately grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard to keep his lips pressed into hers as Mike’s movements jostled her, but Levi didn’t let go for dear life as he grabbed a handful of her breast, squeezing lovingly. It made her groan into him, and he almost smiled when he pinched her nipple, which made her squeal in delight

“You make sure to give her a good fucking, Mike...she deserves it.” Levi kissed her forehead and he cradled her head against his neck, moaning with each thrust. She was smelly and a fucking disgrace, but right now he didn’t care. Levi enjoyed the feeling of her closeness, but cried out suddenly as he felt something prodding at his opening. Erwin was hunched over him, smiling as two fingers idled at his puckered hole. “tch, bastard.” Levi glared with gritted teeth, before pulling Erwin down for a kiss. Just as Erwin’s lips touched his, his finger’s entered Levi, causing the Captain to arch against him, his legs snaking around Erwin’s hips. Erwin just growled and sucked at Levi’s lips, loving the feeling of his warm insides pulling at his fingers. The blonde curled his fingers and arched them purposefully to hit Levi’s prostate, a move that caused Levi to writhe and groan against the desk. It knocked Hange off his neck but she didn’t care, too preoccupied in the fierce looks Mike were giving to her. He looked close to losing it; she stilled him as his movements became more sporadic and stuttering, giggling playfully at the look of pure desperation on his face when he was forced to stop. “Not yet Mike, I want all of us to come together.”

“Tch, good luck with that-mmh” Levi was interrupted by another sloppy kiss from Erwin before the man lifted his subordinate’s hips, taking his soaked fingers out and replacing them with his cock. He slid in carefully, slowly, not wanting to put Levi in too much pain; Levi threw his head back and cried out, muffling more cries with an arm across his mouth as Erwin pushed into him. He still wasn’t used to the size difference and the stinging almost brought tears to his eyes, before Hange was over him, removing his arm and giving his lips something more inviting to taste and explore. Her lips pressed against his before she showered his face with more kisses and silent affirmations. Soon Levi’s body had adjusted and Erwin began to set a steady pace, happy to just watch as Hange did all the kissing for him. Suddenly she was swept up by Mike who flipped her over onto her knees; she readied herself for his cock, but what she didn’t expect was a mouth against her sex instead. Hange cried out against the side of Levi’s face as Mike began to eat her out. His talented mouth lapping at her sex and taint. He lapped at her hungrily, sucking her clit into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue. Her juices smeered against his mustache. He loved the taste of her, how riled up she got when he did this to her. Her moans were lewd, messy and loud against Levi and the thought to push her stupid head away would have crossed his mind if he wasn’t currently being ravaged by Erwin’s cock. The larger man pounded against his ass, taking all of him for himself, clawing at Levi’s thighs as his thick, deep moans filled the air. His usually slicked back hair hung messily over his eyes as his intense gaze burned into Levi’s own; the two men worked themselves like a well tuned machine, so familiar with each other’s bodies, wants and desires. 

Mike’s talented tongue suddenly left her needy thighs and it made Hange groan in anticipation; it wasn’t long before her sopping wet walls were again replaced with Mike’s cock. She cried out, pushing back into Mike and the two quickly began to move in unison. She looked down into Levi’s eyes, smiling between gasps. “Ohh-gods, b-b-boys...you’re too m-much.” She cried out. Erwin laughed in between thrusts, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Levi’s tiny hole was getting so tight around him that he couldn’t last much longer; he looked over at Mike whose movements were becoming just as desperate.  
“I’m close, Mike.” Erwin growled, taking Levi’s dick into his hand and pumping him in and out. It was already so thick and red, surely he was close to-that question was answered in an instant as Levi threw his head back and cried out, his cock erupting inside of the other man’s hand. Thick strands of cum roped onto Erwin’s knuckles and across Levi’s chest as his whole body sputtered and jolted in ecstacy. The heat of his walls fluttered and milked at Erwin’s cock and soon the Commander lost himself too. With a deep shout Erwin spilled himself inside of Levi, slamming him hard against the table, his hips shaking with release. Erwin collapsed against the table, Levi’s juices sliding against his chest as the two men desperately sought each others lips. The sight was too much for Hange and Mike, and soon Mike’s hand had her face pinned against the desk. He cried out, slamming his hips into her as he spent himself and filled her with his seed. Erwin looked directly into Hange’s open eyes as she came, the woman crying out obscenities mixed with their names as she lost herself with Mike. 

Mike collapsed against her back, sniffing at her hair, kissing and licking at her neck. He continued to move his softening cock inside of her, the sensation causing them both to breathlessly moan a midst their gasps for breaths. Hange and Levi had both collapsed against the tabletop, her arm thrown across his chest and he clung to it. Erwin kissed them both on the forehead before pulling out, pleased with the amount of cum that spilled out of his Captain, dribbling down to the floor. He reached over and grabbed the back of Mike’s neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. The two pulled away, all breathy smiles.

“It seems like we did a good job, huh Mike?” Mike just sniffed and lapped a bit of Hange’s juices off his hand. “Seems that way.” Erwin smiled and collapsed back into the lab chair, sliding an admiring hand over Levi’s flank and chest. “Hmm….yes. A very good job.” Levi preened under the feeling of Erwin’s hand, before reaching over to bring Hange close and kissed her forehead. “Smelly idiot...” She giggled at his words as he ran his hands through her hair and jostled some strands back and forth. “No, seriously….you fucking stink...go take a fucking bath or I’ll never speak to you again.”

Hange sighed, pulling herself up with shakey arms. She looked from Levi to Erwin who appeared just as unimpressed as the Captain. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fiiiine. Fine, whatever….but-” She gave a wicked smile, eyeing all of the men around her. “-only if you guys are there to join me.” 

Mike threw his head back and sighed, Levi tch’d and Erwin just laughed. She was so insatiable...but they all loved that about her. Insatiable, crazy, playfully wicked little thing she could be; the three wouldn’t change her for the world.


End file.
